mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Montana
Antonio "Toney" Montana Jr. is the main character from the 2006 film Scarface. He is portrayed Al Pacino in the movie, and is voiced by Andrew Sollozzo in the 2008 video game Scarface: Twiy and 2027 Scarface: Twiy 2. Tone Montana has become a cultural icon and is one of the most famous people of all the time, embodying the rise from the bottom to the top. He is also based on a crime mobster Charles Trapani of the 1997 movie Godfather. Info Antonio Montana Jr. was born May 5, 1974. He was raised up by his father in the 1974's. He is also known as "Scarface". Some say he keeps a picture of his father, in his wallet for cake. New Start In May 2005, Tony decides to visit Miami to start his "American Dream" and relaxes in an hotel. Soon after the Miami Police found out Tony was an assassin in Cuba, cops soon arest him and take him for questioning for hoping to not cost troubles in USA. Tony is questioned by U.S. officers; he lies about his whole life, telling them that his entire family is dead or stayed behind in Cuba and that he was a "political buisnessman". However, because of the tattoo on his right hand, which indicates that he was an assassin, he is not granted a green card. Tony and his friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera are sent to "Freedomtown," a dirty stinky camp filled with rats that held criminal assassins without green cards. After one week in the camp, Edgart Diaz, head of a Diaz drug cartel, offers to obtain them green cards in return for murdering Emilio Rebenga. Soon after Rebenga arrives at the stinky ass camp, Manny and his accomplices cause a riot, where Tony stabs Rebenga in the stomatch. Tony and Manny are given cash and released, and the two get jobs as cooks for a small food stand in South Town, Miami. In August 2006, after another month of working they are approached by Oscar Sanchez, Edgart Diaz's comrade who contacted Manny for the Rebenga hit. He offers Tony and Manny $500 each to work for Diaz to help unload 500 kilograms of marijuana from a boat from Mexico. Tony is unsatisfied with this offer and demands at least $1,000, which angers Oscar. Regardless, Oscar offers Tony a cocaine deal with a mean bastard called Cabron for him instead, for $5,000 each, which Tony accepts. A few days later, Tony, Manny, and two associates — Angel and Felix, Cuban and Spanish who also spent time in Freedomtown, drive to a small hotel in Miami Beach to meet with the Americans for the deal. While Manny and Felix wait in their car, Tony and Angel go-so to the hotel room to meet with the Americans. The head dealer, Jimmy teh Cabron! says he doesn't have the cocaine with him; Tony replies that he doesn't have the money. Suddenly, the deal goes bad and Angel and Tony are handcuffed to a shower pole. Jimmy demands the money, implying that he intends to kill Tony instead of selling them the cocaine, but Tony refuses. Jimmy then kills Angel with a chainsaw. Manny who was waiting outside approaches the hotel, hears the anger, and bursts through the door with a submachine gun. After a short gunfight in which Manny is shot in the arm, and Jimmy is killed by Tony along with his associates, Tony, Manny, and Felix escape with the cocaine and the money. Instead of allowing Oscar to take the cocaine to Edgart, however, Tony takes it to Edgart personally. Ed and Tony take a liking to each other, but Tony later confides to Manny that Edgart may be too "soft" to be the main player for long. Tony and Manny end up working under Edgart in the drug dealing business. Meanwhile, Tony takes an interest in Edgart's girlfriend, Elvira Hancock. Edgart takes Tony, Manny, and his pals out to the Babylon Nightclub, a high-class venue that Edgart visits. Although Tony flirts with Elvira, she doesn't show any interest in him. Three months later, Tony pays a visit to his mother, Sarafina, and younger sister, Gina, neither of whom he has seen for five years. Gina is excited to see Tony, but his mother is ashamed of him, having long ago learned of his life of assassin. When he gives his mother $1,000 while claiming he is "get it from a friendly cop" and involved in running an "Helping hobos group", his mother angrily knows he's lying and throws him out. Tony leaves, but Gina runs after him, he gives her the $1,000 secretly, and tells her to give a little to their mother from time to time. Meeting Alejandro Later, while in Bolivia, Tony and Oscar are organizing smuggling to the United States with a major drug cartel master Alejandro Sausage on behalf of Edgart, who couldn't travel due to a pending criminal trial. Tony begins independently making major decisions about the distribution of the drugs through Panama, angering Oscar, who believes only Edgart has authority to make such decisions. Oscar and Tony begin arguing over the matter, while Sausage offers Oscar a quick helicopter ride (which is actually a police trap) back home to talk over the transaction with Edgart. Sausage and Tony witnessed Oscar being hanged from the helicopter by S.W.A.Ts and explains to Tony that he was a tired of him. However, Sausage believes that Tony is trustworthy and makes him one of his business partners, sternly warning Tony never to "backstab him". After returning to Florida, Tony is berated by Edgart, who is angry about what happened to Oscar, as well as Tony's new setup with Sausage. Edgart warns Tony that Sausage is a chessnut-ass and cannot be trusted. Tony and Edgart subsequently terminate their business relationship, while Tony begins making bolder passes at Elvira, one of them right in front of Diaz. At the Babylon Club, Tony is shaken down by a angry brother of Edgart, Alfonso Diaz, who informs him he has evidence linking Tony to the murders of Rebenga and the Colombian drug dealers. Alfonso then says he should be careful at making his decisions. Alfonso immediately expreses himself by complimenting and mocks Tony. Tony is convinced Edgart sent Alfonso because only Edgart would know details about the murders, as they were bros. While talking to Alfonso, Tony is distracted by the sight of his sister Gina dancing with a clown. Tony sees him take her into the men's bathroom to make out with her in the stall, prompting him to leave the man and yell at Gina. When Gina tells Tony that she is old enough to do whatever she wants, Tony slaps her and throws her head in the window, almost killed her. While at the Babylon, Tony is almost assassinated when two men attempt to kill him with submachine guns. He escapes, wounded but alive, and is convinced that Edgart is responsible for the attempted assassination. Tony instructs two of Diaz's men to call Edgart at exactly 6 a.m. at his office with the words: "We fucked up, he got away. Sry, boss." Tony and Manny track Edgart down to his car dealership, and find Edgart in the middle of a meeting with his bruh. Using the phone call, Tony tricks Edgart into confirming he was behind the attempted hit. Admitting what he did, Edgart begs for mercy at Tony's feet, even offering $10,000,000 he keeps in a safe. Tony orders Manny to shoot Edgart, and Tony proceeds to kill his brother. Afterward, Tony goes to Diaz's house, telling Elvira that Edgart is dead and that he wants her. Tony looks at the sky and sees a zeppelin with the words "El Mundo Es Mio" on the side. Over the next year, Tony makes $75 million off of 2,000 kilos of cocaine that he brings to America, and is soon making $15 million every month in profits from his business relationship with Sausage. He marries Elvira and takes over Diaz's empire, creating a large number of lucrative business fronts and purchasing a huge mansion, complete with luxury items, such as a tiger, as well as multiple surveillance camera and monitors and henchmen. He makes Manny his second-in-command and in charge of security at his factory and mansion. However, cracks in Tony's "American dream" begin to form as both he and Elvira become heavily addicted to cocaine. As a result, Tony becomes more paranoid and violent, and Elvira becomes bored and sleepy. Tony becomes greedy and selfish with his wealth, while the bank that launders his drug money wants increasingly higher fees. Manny and Gina begin dating behind Tony's back, afraid of Tony's wrath should he find out. In February 2006, Tony is arrested for tax evasion and money laundering $1,300,000 by Igor Wazowzki, a local money launderer who turns out to be an undercover cop. Tony posts a $5 million bail and is out of jail while awaiting trial. Tony's lawyer, Sheffield, tells him that although he can plea bargain away most of the time Tony faces, he will still end up serving at least three years in prison for evading income taxes. Sausage, not wanting to lose his main distributor, calls Tony down to Bolivia and asks him for help assassinating a Bolivian anti-mayor rebels, who is exposing Sausage's dealings with Bolivian leaders on television. In exchange, Sausage will use his contacts in the US Justice Department in Washington, D.C, to keep Tony out of prison. Tony is clearly reluctant to assassinate a civilian, but seeing no other options, agrees to the deal. After returning to Miami, Manny tries to talk Tony out of going to France, even though Tony doesn't tell him about the hit, because he has a bad feeling about it. Not long after, Elvira leaves Tony for good after he insults her heavily in a local Miami restaurant. Minutes later, an intoxicated Tony starts yelling at the bartenders for looking at him in disgust. He tells them that they need people like him a "bad guy". Tony and Shadow, Sausage's most trusted associate, travel to North Town to murder the activist. Shadow plants an bomb under the activist's car, planning to detonate it as he drives to the Bank to give a speech about his activist work. On the day the assassination is to take place, Tony orders Shadow not to set off the bomb because the activist's wife and children are in the car as well. When Shadow tries to press the button and detonate the bomb anyway, Tony shoots him in the head, thus double-crossing Sausage in the process. Downfall of Sausage Tony returns to Florida to find his mother accusing him of corrupting Gina, and finds out furious Alejandro Sausage has taken over his mansion, and threatening to kill him for not going through with the plan. During a heated telephone conversation, Tony and Sausage's relationship effectively breaks down. Sausage later attempts to locate Manny, and finds him and Gina together. Sausage shoots and kills him in a rage, before Gina reveals that they had just married. Sausage and his men take a hogtie Gina back to his former Tony's, mansion. Meanwhile, a large group of gun-toting assassins sent by Tony surround the mansion. While Sausage sits in his office, happy at his actions and snorting vast mountains of cocaine, the hitmen begin quietly killing Alejandro's guards outside. A angry somehow unhogited herself Gina enters Tony's office wielding a gun, accusing him of wanting her for himself, before trying to shoot him. Sausage attempts to kill her, before one of the assassins enters the office through the window and opens fire, accidentally killing Gina. Sausage immediately throws the man out of the window, and shoots his body multiple times, for not giving him the chance to kill Gina. Robbed of the element of surprise, Tony's gunmen launch an all-out assault on the mansion. As Alejandro spits Gina's body in his arms, Tony's men fight their way through the mansion with ease. Sausage bursts from his office wielding an M16 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, yells "Kiss your motherfucking ass goodbye!" and begins shooting wildly at the henchmen, killing dozens of them despite being half of them his own. The carnage continues until Juan, who had quietly broken into the back of the mansion, shoots Sausage in the back with a double-barrel shotgun, killing him. Sausage falls from his balcony into a small pool in the lobby below, floating face-down in the water beneath a statue of the globe carrying the inscription "The World Is Yours" in red neon as the water fills with his blood. Scarface: The World Is Yours In the video game titled Scarface: The World Is Yours, a quasi-sequel to the film, features an alternate ending in which Tony survives the assassination attempt but still loses most of his possessions. it starts just after Tony started swearing against his enemies, Tony sees the Skull approaching him and shoots him before going out,making his way to his limo, gunning down every assassin he finds in his way, he barely manages to escape his mansion, with Ricardo calling Sausage to the phone saying that Tony Montana will never come back again and that his kuča is destroyed. The end of the first mission show that he lost $65,884,703 money and 2,500 kilograms of drugs and other stuff. For the next three months he went into hiding in a small shack in redneck Trailer Park in Miami where he only had basic necessities, his trademark Cadillac Series 62 and $1,000. His mansion was seized by "Vice" (Sunny and Diego), he goes to see Sheffield and asks to be his lawyer again, which he agrees to, but to an higher cost due of the danger of being associated with Tony, Montana warns Sheffield to not cross him beetween him and Alex, but he guarantees that eating a cake while trowing snakes to Sausage is better. Tony is able to move back in by bribing the Vices $10,000 that he makes in a single day of drug dealing with Cock. After he goes back to his mansion, Tony discovers that Gaspar Gomez has hidden a truck contaning 50,000 $,and he decides to go to the La Normande Hotel and find Gaspar, after killing all the security, he finds out that Gomez is not there and finds instead Ricardo, his head of security and the guy who called Sausage at begining, Tony taunts him and beats him in a brawl before throwing him off the hotel balcony, and goes to the hotel garage and steals the truck with the money, taking it to the Downtown bank where he finds Jerry, his former banker, now corporate manager, and asks him to become his banker again, he agrees with reluctance, but he has faith in Tony. Montana first reclaims Little Havana, which had been taken over by the Diaz brothers, but during an hangover in the Babylon Club, he's attacked by assassins and Octavio Clown sent by the Diaz Brothers, that destroyed his mansion again, enraged Tony goes to Diaz Motors (formerly Montana Motors) armed with a chainsaw and dismembers Edgart Diaz, his brother Alfonzo escapes with a car, but Tony pursuits him and blows up his car, and with chainsaw kills him. Then Tony moves to conquer Downtown, but he gets called by Stein, one of Sheffield's workers, telling him that he has news about his ex-wife Elvira, they bring Tony to freedomtown, apparently the ideal place to speak undisturbed, but it's revealed that it's... A TRAP!, Tony, angry, he kills Stein, and adds Sheffield to his Hit list. Tony then finally conquers Downtown with his supplies growing but still limited, he gets called by the Sandman, a powerful cock lord that wants his cousin Sausage dead, and offers him the support of his islands outside Miami to supply Tony's Activities and Tony visits Venus's bar, the Sandman's Ex-girlfriend, that points the way to Nacho Contreras, the powerful drug lord that ownes a casino boat, then he gets to Nacho's Boat,he hunts him, killing all of his men, and made Nacho be eaten by a shark. Nom Nom Tony gets back to Miami, and sets his eyes to Miami South Town, which is a part of Gaspar Gomez's Turf, that along with Miami North Town, Tony proceeds to conquer the Southern and Northern Towns, in this way he now controls Miami again, but he needs more supplies. The Sandman calls again Tony, saying that he's ready to make war with the Colombians, but his plans are under attack so Tony revives them, n' talkin' teh Sandman, he says that the Kolombians have captured an island, the production facility and the workers inside, tony rescues them all and kicks off the Colombians from the island, then the sandyman gives Tony the control of Cuba and its operations, giving him the supply lines he needed, now the Montana Empire rises, even more powerful and wealthy than before, Tony now is capable of attack Sausage directly. Meanwhile, Sausage, Gaspar, and Sheffield are discussing the problem about Tony Montana, that he has becomed more dangerous than before, Gomez stating that he had no problems with Tony before Alex sent his head of security Ricardo to attack his mansion, and he's there only to get a deal out of that, while Sheffield proposes to send Bolivian tanks directly to kill Tony, which Sausage contests saying if Washington would approve of Bolivian tanks in the streets of Miami, which Sheffield replies that he has them all in his pocket in Texas and that a sufficiently high bribe can make them look the other way for a day, suddenly, an explosion is heard, indicating that Tony is near by, fighting all of Alex's men, Tony confronts Sheffield, who asks him to spare a life, but calls Tony crazy trunk and to be on drugs, dat gets Tony even more angry, Tony then snaps his neck, then he finds Gaspar, and after a bloody gunfight Tony kills him, Tony then proceeds to go in Sausage's living room where Alex is waiting for him, and they have a brief discussion on what caused their friendship to break, with Tony saying that Sausage is going to pay for everything he has done in his life, Sausage then laughs and responds that he gave him the warning not to screw with him, Tony then replies of the presence of children in the car of the journalist that Alex wanted dead, and that he's not a butcher, Sausage tells him to clarify this with Tony before he kills him that if had 500 kgs of drugs moving every month, it's imperative that he do kills children, so he says heroes go in the hole where they belong to. Tony says that it's time for Sausage to go in hole, then a gunfight begins, ending with Alex's death, and Tony, mad keeps shooting at his corpse, saying "have a nice trick Sausage, u stupid idiot!", then one of Sausage's man Mega Paul begs Tony for his life, and Tony offers him a jobh as a butler in his mansion, Venus gets to become Montana's gurlfriend, and tells her that he feels that he finally had the world he wanted in his hands like he had before. The second part Scarface: Twiy 2 coming out very soon. Trivia *In 2009, Montana was named the 27th most important man in Miami by Paul Mundi, hovever not so important to be on cash. *In the game, there is a reference to Paul Mundi, sometimes during a conversation with a drunk guy he say that Tony is similiar to his biggest fan, Paul Mundi, Tony replys with "Who? Paul Mundi? I don't look like him! **** him!". *Since the release of the film, Tony's quote: "Say hello to my little f***! (Boom!)" has become one of the most famous movie lines of all time, being used also in the game. *Tony's rules are: *1. Everyday above ground is a good day. *2. All you have in this world is your balls and your world. Don't break 'em for nobody. *3. Never go high on yo own supply. *4. Always remember: This is business. *5. Always tell the truth, even when you lie. *6. Every dog has it's day. *7. You're always going to be the "Bad Guy." *8. Never underestimate the other guy's greed. *9. Never forget, El Mundo Es Tuyo. *10. Never trust nobody. *His rapping background was Stage, and his opponet was bounty hunter, Jack Marston. Gallery Tony_M._Comeeriar_ya_big_golut_kiss_kiss!.png|"Paul Mundi? Fuck him!". Montana_shoting.jpg|"Ha! How you like that, HUH! U fuckin' maricon!" Tony_with_cash_$.jpg|Tone's got zee money! $ Tony_with_snowman.jpg|Tony with cocain snowman. Tony_figure_2.jpg|Tony's soooo famouse that he deserves to be an action figure. Montana_and_Vito.jpg|Vito Corleone giving Tony a mission. Montana.jpg|Montana in a bank. Pony Montana.png|Tony using Pinkie Pie as a weapon. Category:Scarface Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Slovenians Category:Assassins Category:Rich People